Deals in a chamber of secrets
by Dani-LUFC
Summary: What if things had gone differently in the chamber? Tom holds the upper hand as he forced Harry into a unbreakable deal. Now Harry must hold onto what's left with his sanity along with his virginity as he tries to figure out what Tom wants in the power play game he's forced him into. A Harry x Tom. M for later chapters. For Rai-San. No flamers. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This is a story written for Rai-san who gave me an interesting idea to do a HarryxTom. Hope you like it. A second chapter will be soon. And it is a yaoi which means boy x boy so for no flamers, don't like then don't read. I will possibly be doing a lemon in later chapters but for now it is a T. Review please and tell me how it was.

Harry POV.

The chamber was at a barely tolerable level of cold. I curled my robe around me tighter in an effort to fend off the cold from my body. I had enough problems already, I thought. Just ahead of me I could see a small form, lying limply on the marble floor. Guilt ran through me, making my chest tighten. This was all my fault! She could be dead, an innocent girl dead all because of me….

"Ginny!" I broke into a sprint in an effort to get to the youngest Weasley. The snake statues seemed to stare at me in mockery when I almost slipped on the soaked marble floor, my glasses falling down my nose slightly. I pushed them up and carried on though. I had to get to her. When I was close enough to see the ghostly shade of white her skin had taken on I sank to my knees, whispering her name.

"Please don't be dead. Wake up." It seemed like raising my voice above a whisper would end the world or something just as drastic at that moment in time. The irrational part of my mind forced me to start repeating a mantra of "Please wake up to her." I felt hopeless. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and a lump in the back of my throat.

"She won't wake."

I looked around for the source of the voice and frowned. There was a figure there in the shadows, watching us. The urge to run was so large I almost couldn't supress it but I couldn't leave Ginny. The figure walked forward, revealing themselves.

"Tom. Tom Riddle." And it was. He was around a year or two older than me, brown hair falling in his face but not in his eyes like mine did, tall and thin. If I'd have to guess I'd say he was just over five foot compared to my four foot and a half. Then his words registered and my frown returned.

"What do you mean she won't wake? She's not…." I trailed off , unwilling to say the rest.

"She's still alive. But only just." He confirmed, striding forward to us with slow movements.

"Are you a ghost?" I couldn't help but blurt it out and fire burned in my cheeks at the childish question. He smirked in amusement.

"A memory, preserved in a diary for 50 years." He corrected. With shaky hands I reached out to touch Ginny's pale skin. She was as cold as the chamber around us or ice even. I told Tom of this and absently turned back to Ginny, ignoring him for the time being.

"Ginny? Please don't be dead. Wake up!" The stupor from earlier was broken and now my voice had risen in panic. I turned back to Tom.

"You have to help me, Tom. There's a basilisk and…."

"It won't come until it's called." He cut me off. I rose slowly, confusion etched on my features. What did he mean? That was when I noticed he held my wand in his hands, twirling it in long, spidery fingers. I held my hand out as I requested it.

"You won't be needing it." I shrugged the oddness of the statement off and instead said

"Listen we've got to go, we've got to save her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You see as your poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger." My expression must have displayed my emotions because he smirked again and took another step closer.

"Yes, Harry it was Ginny Weasley who opened the chamber of secrets."

"No! She couldn't have." I denied it. Ginny wouldn't….couldn't. I looked to the form of the unconscious girl. I barely knew her. The only reason I was here was because it was right and I owed it to the Weasley's and Ginny herself. In my distraction Tom had carried on.

"It was Ginny who set the basilisk on the mudbloods and Filch's cat. Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls."

"Why?"

"Because I told her to." The duh was implied as his expression became politely mocking for a moment before he turned stoic again "You'll find I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing. She was in , shall we say a kind of trance? Still the power of the diary, of me began to scare her. She tried to dispose of it in the girl's bathroom and then who should find it but you? The very person I was most anxious to meet?"

I finally found my voice.

"But why did you want to meet me?"

"Think about it now , Harry. You're not that stupid. That's exactly why I had to gain your trust so I brought you into the diary's pages and showed you how I defeated that oaf Hagrid."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you." I couldn't help but say, smugly.

"He kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that, yes. So I knew it wasn't safe to open the chamber again while I was still at school so I saved a memory of my 16 year old self in the diary's pages."

"Well you're too late. In a couple of hours the mandrake root will be ready and everyone who's been petrified will be alright again."

His expression became amused, like an adult watching a child.

"Don't you understand? Killing mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now my targets have been to acquire my life back and you."

I took a step back in shock and he followed me.

"How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time and escape with nothing but a scar?" His hand brushed away the hair on my forehead as he exposed my scar. I shivered at the touch and tried to back up further before I realised I was caught.

"Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time." I spat. He raised an eyebrow.

"Dumbledore is a liar. He thinks he's doing what's best but really he's damaging our world more."

"Why do you even care about Voldemort? He was after your time." I tried to edge around him but he caught my wrists in a vice grip and pinned me to the stone side of the statue of Salazar Syltherin. I struggled but gave in when I realised how much stronger Tom really was compared to me.

"Because Harry." He leaned to whisper in my ear "I am Lord Voldemort. Surely you didn't think I'd keep the muggle name of my filthy Father, did you?" My eyes widened and I struggled with new intensity. I had to get away from him! He'd kill me! He growled in annoyance and held me firmer against the wall, glaring at me. When I tried to crash my own forehead against his he pinned both of my wrists in one hand and used his other to hold my throat. Tom squeezed lightly at first then got harsher until I stopped wriggling and went limp against the cold stone. He loosened his hold slightly.

"Now Harry you have a choice." He cooed in a falsely nice voice. I flinched when the teenaged sociopath brushed the hair from my face so I could see him. I glared weakly and that smirk I'd already come to hate flashed again.

"Option one is you can die here along with Ginny and see your parents and your family again. Option two is for you to walk out of here and say to whoever is waiting for you in the outer chambers that Ginny has died and the chamber collapsed. The third is….shall we say a secret option."

I looked at him cautiously. For all I knew the third option was for me to give him passwords to all the common rooms and Dumbledore's office or to be his servant for the rest of my life. But it was better than both Ginny and I dying. I opened and closed my mouth before realising he was cutting off my air supply slightly, making it difficult to talk.

"Tap your foot once, twice or three times."

I tapped once then twice and stopped. Pain was shooting down my leg from the wound I'd received climbing down the chamber walls.

"Are you sure?" He frowned. I shook my head as best I could and tapped my foot once more.

"Option one?" He grinned as his fingers tightened unbelievably on my throat. Panic filled my eyes and I shook my head, kicking out blindly.

"Ok. Option 2?" Just as quickly as before I shook my head. The killer grip on my small throat had loosened until he now had his fingers just resting around my throat. I took in large gulps of air, gratefully. I noticed he didn't let me pull away from my place between him and the wall though.

"Option 3?" Warily I nodded.

"Would you like to know what it entails?" I nodded again.

"I will leave Ginny with the rest of her life force in exchange for what I need now from yours which is only a quarter. Then you will both be released but you will not speak a word of this to anyone. Do you understand that , Harry? If you tell anyone I will hunt you down. Second of all you will do everything I tell you. You will come to me either in the chamber or another location whenever I tell you. You will not protest. Don't worry you will not be doing anything too horrible."

"Do I have to kill?"

"No. Even I can see you're too innocent for that, little one."

"T-then yes. I…understand and a-agree." My voice wavered, regretfully and I jumped when Tom laughed, sending his hot breath over my neck in waves with our proximity.

"Good. Would you prefer I take that quarter now or later?"

"N-now. Just make it quick."

He nodded and suddenly his face came closer and closer to mine. Automatically my eyes slid shut. I almost yelped when I felt a hard yet soft pressure against my lips. It took me a second to realise it was Tom's lips against mine. I fought again, scared and confused but he dug his nails into my wrist, warningly and despite my instincts I whimpered and went still. After a moment I felt something flick against my lips and whined. I didn't know what it was but when I gasped in shock it slid slowly into my mouth. It took me another moment to realise it was his tongue. Suddenly a pain so deep it seemed to be carved into my very soul took over me. I could feel Tom smirk against me as his tongue flicked around my mouth in what he thought (and it slightly was) a calming motion. My scream was muffled by Tom's lips over mine. After what felt like a century but was only a moment I was released. My lips felt swollen and tingly, my hair mussed from my struggles. I looked up to Riddle and saw his triumphant smirk. My whole body tingled from the strange contact.

"What was that?" I managed to mumble.

"That was me taking your life force. It's the quickest way." He replied. I shook my head to dispel my dizziness but it wasn't enough. I wavered and if it wasn't for Tom I would have fallen. Instead I fell against his body, my head on his chest, arms flying down and hooking around his neck. I heard a faint rumble as he chuckled.

"Just sleep, Harry."

When I woke up I was in the hospital wing, alone. A necklace hung from my bruised neck, a serpent and a lion curled together in an embrace with a glimmering jewel between them. A note also was pinned to my covers. It read:

Harry. You'll get out in the morning, you're in for an observation. When you do come to the defence against the arts classroom, the minute you get out. Don't take side-trips. I'll know if you do, so don't bother. And before you think about it only you and I can read the real words written on here. The necklace will be explained tomorrow. Others will see a letter from a concerned teacher. I suspect Poppy will let you out around 10 AM so come straight to my office. 

See you in the morning, little one.

Signed T.M.R or as you refer to me whilst in Hogwarts .

I knew then that I'd started off a chain of events I couldn't fix. A small tear fell down my face. Was Ginny ok? I fell asleep that night, the note clenched in my fist with dreams of a normal future. 

That was three years ago in my second year at Hogwarts. I'm now in my fifth year and have been in debt to Tom Riddle since then. To say he could order me to do anything he's been quite fair. I'm not as innocent as I used to be and that's down to Tom. He enjoys making rude jokes just to see my blush and especially lately. But lately I've also noticed his orders are odder. It might be things like Come sit on my lap or let me sort your hair out. The latter involves letting him mess with my hair for a few hours before he deems in neat and shuffles me off to class. It's orders like these that confuse me, especially when he orders me to sit and mess with his hair. Lately he's been a touchy-feely Tom and a touchy-feely Tom makes me edgy. This year I'm determined to find out why he made me agree to this all those years ago as a child. Hopefully without his wandering hands getting in the way…..


	2. 2-Riddle Manor

**A/N- Don't throw things! I'm so sorry for the very late update but things have been….crazy recently. Crazy is putting it mildly tbh. My family are basically at each other and I'm stuck in the middle. -.- my best friend is just….AWOL and I'm not sure about anything with us except we're stepping on eggshells around each other, my ex thinks I have feelings for someone else and that I'm in denial when I think I have a sort of "I'm angry but I'm just gonna suck it up and deal with it" thing going on with. So yeah…..then there's school. Exams! Revision! Don't get me started. Sorry this is so short but the next chapter which hopefully should be a bit longer will be up maybe tonight if my parents don't turn the internet off. Read on, enjoy and review!**

HARRY POV

I sighed, picking up my books. I'd gotten another summoning to Riddle. In the middle of a revision exercise! I held in my anger and decided to just take it out on his office when I got there. The summon had been from Professor Hughes' so I was free to let out my rage to my grey hearts last time I'd done so in the chamber however his fury had been of enormous levels and I quickly learned the chamber, HIS chamber was untouchable. Just like I was. I shook my head as I came to the room representing my certain doom. I laughed quietly and bitterly as I opened the classroom door, walking in. I placed my bag on his desk and felt my heart miss a few beats as the unmistakable sound of the lock on the door turning met my ears. Unfortunately for me I was met by an empty classroom. So he was in his office. I probed with my mind for his presence.

"Come in, Harry. Don't be shy." He shouted, mockingly.

"Why don't you come into the classroom?" I shot back. While I waited for his reply I edged onto a desk and crossed my legs. Might as well get comfortable, right?

"It wasn't a request, Hadrian." His voice was suddenly ice cold and he was using my full name. Shit. That never meant anything good. I bolted up the stairs like I was on my fire-bolt mid-way through a match. I crashed through the door panting, my hair askew because of my sudden rush to get up the stairs. He looked up from his work and gave me a quick smirk in greeting before putting his head back down and writing something on the pile of papers. My shoulders slumped and I gaped at him. He'd shouted me up in that tone, scaring the shit out of me for nothing! I shook my head, irritably. After a few moments I felt awkward so put my bag down on the couch and went to sit. I just hoped he wouldn't...

"Hadrian. Wrong seat."

Do that. I gave a sigh of defeat and went to sit on his desk just to the left of him. He nodded before returning to his stupid papers. Probably tests. As he worked I studied him. He hadn't changed much really since I first saw him at age 12. His dark hair still fell in his blue-est of blue eyes and he had filled out a bit. But that was all I could see. Also he was tall, even sitting down which still ensured I had to slightly crane my neck to look at him. Without warning his hand suddenly stretched over my knee and he started to rub absently in circles. I fisted my hands in my robes as his hand got higher. He probably didn't realise what he was doing. Maybe he'd stop any minute. Maybe Hell would freeze over. Maybe Dumbledore would shave his beard.

"Not a sound, Harry." I could hear the smirk in the bastards voice. Dammit! Despite my instinct to cry out or ask him to do something else : orders were orders. I clenched a hand over my mouth. He laughed and I suppressed a whimper. That _damn_ hand stopped at my upper thigh, his thumb tracing the inner. He was touching everywhere but the place I needed most.

"So how have you been?"

He was so doing this on purpose. I raised a shaking hand and forced it into a 50/50 gesture.

"If you can last ten seconds then I'll cut this meeting by half an hour." He offered. I nodded. Finally an end in sight! Until his other hand put the pen down and he started to slowly rub the same circles onto my chest. He was scanning my face, crimson eyes flicking back and forth from my own eyes to what his hands were doing.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3. You're almost there."

"2."

Suddenly his hand lightly skimmed the zip of my jeans and I lost it. A loud, muffled moan escaped my lips. He raised an eyebrow. I looked away as my face became cherry-red. I _moaned_. Because of something Tom did. I looked at the ground, my face becoming hotter and redder with every passing second.

"An extra half an hour."

I swung my head back around and glared.

"Feel free to destroy my office, baby." He grinned.

"I'm not a child, Tom."

"Oh, believe me I know." His voice was suddenly a purr. I backed away from him until I was fully on the desk. He smirked and put his arms on either side of my torso, bringing our faces close together. This is what I meant. Recently Tom has been very touchy feely. Like a friendly drunk he'd touch me whenever possible and knowing I couldn't do anything he ordered me not to do somehow made it worse. Tom whispered into my ear:

"Hadrian..." His voice was a soft coo, a tempting melody. I almost fell back onto the desk but part of me knew that would not end well at all.

"Y-yeah?" I replied.

"We're going on a little trip. How does that sound?" He informed me. My eyes widened. "Where? How did you explain it do Dumbledore and why are we going? And when?"

"So full of questions." He hummed, running his fingers through my hair "We're leaving now, I explained it as a Student/teacher one on one mentorship type of thing and where we are going is none of your concern."

My expression must have been confused because he laughed and rubbed my cheek with a large, spidery hand. I tried not to flinch as he set his slightly lust filled, fiery red gaze onto me.


	3. 3-Arrival

**A/N-Hey again peoples. So here is the third chapter. If anyone has any requests or anything just put it in a review or whatever to let me know. I'm open to ideas lol. So this chapter kinda has slight angst near the end because it is Harry. Enjoy and review.**

**A few hours later, remote location in England on the way to Riddle Manor. Harry POV.**

I was sat in a carriage with Tom. He'd been exceptionally nice despite his earlier bi-polarness in the classroom and had even conjured me some sweets and a glass of pumpkin juice for us both. The only bad thing I can point out is I'm sat on his lap and I have to wear a too big for me cloak of his so I'll be safe. The material was like silk against my skin but I felt swamped in the dark material. I also felt uncomfortable with what I was currently being witness to. I'd known he did these things but never witnessed them. Part of me was curious but I squashed that part down, roughly. One of his newest and younger followers sat across from us and was grovelling at his feet, asking for forgiveness.

"Sorry doesn't cut it ,Jones." He spat. I was almost shocked by the steel in his tone. The part of me he'd trained wanted Tom back, the Tom who smirked and sometimes even smiled at me or helped me on essays. Not Voldemort Tom who was cruel, a murderer and what I'd been raised to believe was the bad guy. Contrary to my thoughts I sat up straight but bowed my head in submissiveness.

"I'm sorry my lord. I didn't know he was yours, I swear!" The man sobbed. I buried my face deep into Tom's chest as he lifted his wand and pointed it. I didn't want to see this.

"What should I do, pet?" It took me a moment to realise he was talking to me and I shrugged, helplessly. His hand tightened painfully on my hip and I jumped in shock. Slight tears pooled in my eyes. It _hurt._ He was strong I knew that but the quick squeeze to my hip reminded me of that fact. Going back to the decision of what should happen to the unfortunate man: I knew nothing about me could be revealed not even my voice so I leaned to whisper into Tom's ear.

"Why do I have to decide? I don't know what to do! Don't make me choose."

He laughed darkly and turned me so I wasn't facing the side of the carriage but the man. He looked...pathetic in all honestly. Tears and snot streamed down his pale face and his watery rats eyes had turned puffy and red.

"It's another order."

"-Crucio-" I snapped in parseltongue. The least painful thing I could think of that would still satisfy Tom's possessiveness.

"Good choice."

Just before the spell was cast I tugged lightly on the front of Tom's robe signalling I wanted to hide my face and he pulled me closer, making it possible for me to do so. I muffled the mans screams with my hands. I almost screamed when I heard a thud against the window of the train. Don't be deadDon't be deadDon'tbedeadDon'tbedead...

"Looks like he passed out from the pain." Tom observed. Thank fuck for that. All of a sudden he flipped the hood back and hissed in my ear:

"That's what happens when anyone tries to touch you. Ever. Let alone parts of your body that aren't theirs and never have or will be. Do you see what happens, Hadrian?"

I shivered in fear at his tone. Sometimes I had to remind myself he was Voldemort's teenage self so he would be somewhat like his older self. But as pathetic and childish as it sounded I missed my Tom. His grip tightened until I was sure it would leave a bruise but he didn't seem to notice. When it got too much I cried out and clawed at his hand. Pain flooded my nerves.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

I shook my head and tried to pull his arm off of me. Finally he understood and loosened his death grip considerably.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I got so angry. You should have said." He breathed. Shakily I laid my head on his chest. I had to remind myself he wasn't the Dursleys and after an apology I wouldn't be hit even more.

"S'okay." I whispered.

"Why don't you go to sleep for a bit? We're half an hour away."

I shook my head. I was so not going to sleep. Not after that. What else would happen?

"Nocturna. Good night, little one." after that everything went blank. I hated when he did that...

I woke up to a dark room which was probably as large as the entire boys dormitory at Hogwarts if not more so. My eyes weren't blurred so I assumed Tom had left my glasses on but when I reached up to feel for them the crooked frame was gone. Maybe it was because I was in the dark? I shrugged it off and stumbled to my feet. I made my way out into the corridor. I felt dark tendrils curl around my ankles and shivered. Wherever I was it was freezing cold. I'd have to guess I was still in Europe then. Heavy, strong arms suddenly draped themselves around my waist, pulling me into a muscled chest. I instantly knew who it was.

"Tom let go!" I demanded.

"I'd be nice. Some of the guards wanted to play with you and I almost let them before I looked at you and remembered you're mine alone." I cringed at the sort of 'play' the guards would have in mind. Tom had never done anything but teasing touches and stuff like what had happened but some of the guards would have even gone as far as to do all sorts of disgusting things to my body.

"Thank you but I still want you to let me go." I gritted out. I felt his chest rumble slightly as he purred at the thanks.

"I also treated your eyesight, pet."

"Tell me what you want." I sighed, closing my eyes. He always wanted something, after all.

"A coffee." I was surprised. That was the most normal thing he'd asked of me in weeks! Quickly I used wandless magic to conjure a cup of steaming coffee just the way he liked it and held it for him. When he took the cup I went to move away but he held my fast.

"What now, Tommy?"

He ignored my teasing nickname and instead smirked.

"Well HARRY I want something else from you."

"And what would that be?"

"A kiss."

I openly gaped at him. A kiss? Was he serious? He wanted my first kiss? I shook my head violently. That wasn't happening. He laughed then let go of the cup, making it hover as both his arms slid around my waist again. A kiss was...something I couldn't do. He'd never tried to kiss me before or anything like that and I hoped it would stay that way.

"I want it and you can give me it. Surely you know where this is going."

I struggled weakly as he watched on in amusement. Dammit! Why did he always win!

"Unless... you've never kissed anyone or been kissed?"

I froze as my face went scarlet and I looked away to try and hide it.

"Too cute, little one. So I'll be your first kiss?"

"What makes you so sure?" I muttered sullenly "Even if it was my first what makes you think I would give it to you?"

"This."

A hand gripped the back of my neck gently as lips descended on mine. I fought confused and scared but a warning nip at my bottom lip stopped me. Tom lapped at my lips hungrily and I tried not to moan. His tongue slid in beside my own and gently flicked against mine, nudging, exploring my mouth. One of his hands snaked under my shirt, stroking up and down my side before slowly trailing up to my chest then back down before pushing slightly down the waistband of my jeans. Then to my surprise and horror I let out a low, husky moan. I suddenly pushed at his chest, roughly.

"What's wrong?" he asked as we broke apart. Confusion and lust burned in his eyes.

"N-nothing. I just want breakfast." I lied, not looking him in the eye. I pushed at the teenaged dark lords chest again but he gathered my wrists in one had and held them above us and his other arm rested on my waist.

"Tell me. I'll make it an order, Harry."

I struggled again and he let go slightly.

"Why did you pull away? And you moaned so you were obviously enjoying it." the grip on my wrists tightened. At the mention of _that_ sound my struggles increased. This scenario reminded me of the first time we met in that cursed chamber. And just like then he was backing me into a corner now. He was still waiting for an answer.

"It's an order for you to tell me now."

I felt my magical core lash out at the reminder of the life debt/bargain.

"Because it made me feel like a wanton whore or prostitute,ok! Like your fucking personal whore you can call on whenever you need a warm body or a quick fuck or just someone to grope! It always does!" I screamed. I succeeded in pushing him away this time because he was shocked. Hurriedly I walked down the hall. I was expecting him to charge after me and a slap to my face for saying all of those things but when he didn't follow I slowed down slightly. Where had he gone? Was the biggest question on my mind. In the end I decided I'd find my way to the kitchen without him. I stormed through three or four different rooms before I came to the kitchen. I threw myself into a chair at the table and began to eat the pre-set meal. I stayed in there to avoid the angry noirette I was sure to encounter but I stayed in there for most of the day until just before lunch. Eventually I was roped into helping by an eager house elf reminding me of Dobby. I cooked and ate then chatted with the house elves a we cleaned. And still in all that time Tom didn't follow or come to look for me.


	4. Truths and embarrassing moments

I walked straight back to room after I'd finished cleaning. I could easily remember the way I'd came and managed to stumble around until I was met by that same door.

Part of me feared I would come face to face with Tom again but he was no-where to be found. Shrugging, I walked into the room, closed the door behind me and walked over to the drawers. There had to be some kind of sleepwear in here. I opened the top drawer to find three sets of neatly folded pyjamas. At least I didn't have to search long. I picked up a emerald green pair and tried to put on the pants but they pooled around my ankles so I had to settle for wearing just the button up shirt. I didn't think that Tom would come into the room at any time so I should be fine.

It came down slightly past my wrists and I didn't even bother to adjust it before climbing into bed, curling into a ball under the covers. Words that I'd screamed earlier today echoed in my mind. _Like your fucking personal whore you can call on__._ But if I was a whore then wouldn't I have initiated the acts and touches? But I didn't exactly push him away either. And I moaned…Did that mean I liked it? I shivered at the thought. No. I wasn't gay or bi or anything like that. I was straight. His smile…..his teasing touches and flirting….No! I liked girls. Right? I mean I found Luna, Cho, Ginny and loads of other girls cute or attractive around school. So what did it mean? If I was gay then I would have found boys cute…..but there was that one time….then the other No! Just no! I fisted my hands into my black mop in frustration. My mind was spinning and eventually I couldn't take it so I closed my eyes and let myself drift off into the blissful land of unconsciousness.

))))))))))))))))))))) TIME SKIP TO AN HOUR OR TWO LATER ((((((((((((((((((((((((

"….ry? Harry?" Rough hands were shaking me awake. I swatted an arm out in a half assed effort to push them away.

"G'way. Everyone fuck off. M'sleepy." I mumbled as I placed my face oh so gently straight into the pillow.

"What a charming way to greet someone, Harry." Someone chuckled. Tom! Immediately I sat bolt upright and shuffled back to get away from him. He put a gentle hand on each of my knees, holding me in place.

"W-what do you want?" I asked, trying to sound brave. Tom just raised an eyebrow.

"An explanation."

"For what?"

"Why you would think that of yourself? That you're a whore or a one time fuck to me."

"Because I am." I spat, looking away from his smouldering gaze "In a few years you'll find a pretty _girl_, get married, have kids and I'll either be free from your service or I'll be dead. In a few days, weeks or months you'll stop touching me like that and I'll be your personal secretary again. Or maybe you'll forget about me. After all I'm a whore, a pet, a plaything. You'll get bored of your new toy when I lose that sparkle or I get broken, Riddle."

Suddenly a smooth hand fisted into my hair, forcing my head back slightly as he looked into my eyes. The hold wasn't too rough but it wasn't gentle either.

"You are not a whore. You are special to me. You are not my personal or one time fuck either. Do you understand? Would you like to know how I know this?"

I tapped my hand three times against the mattress roughly as a yes and he carried on, not loosening his hold on me at any time to my disappointment and slight pain.

"Because in all honesty if you were I would have taken you long before now and many times since. You would be unable to walk some days if you were a whore to me or just a fuck or someone to grope. You wouldn't be able to speak from screaming my name so much. Now do you understand? If you want to switch your role to that then I'll happily comply." The last sentence was spat from between gritted teeth. I dug my hands into the bedspread. I looked into his eyes and saw…guilt?

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I hissed. Tom's eyes narrowed then he sighed and dropped down onto the bed, kneeling above me. His arms encased me, pulling me to him.

"Let me go! Don't touch me."

Of course he ignored me. His breath was warm as it ghosted over my sensitive neck.

"You. Are. Not. A. Whore." he accented every word with a feather light kiss to my skin. "Or a personal fuck toy or whatever other stupid things you think. Do you understand?"

"No."

I could feel his quizzical gaze on me.

"What don't you understand?"

"Why me? Why not just kill me when you had the chance? And what do you want? I'm sixteen in three weeks Tom. You swore a wizarding oath you'd tell me the final conditions then."

"You always catch me out, Kitten." He chuckled darkly. My eyes widened as he laughed.

"T-Tom."

"Yes?"

"Let me go n-now!"

He scanned my face thoughtfully and I stared back at him defiantly. He raised an eyebrow and I remembered I wasn't allowed to do that too often.

"Sorry." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Rebellious as always, Harry." he mused aloud. This time when I pushed at his chest to sit up he let me and instead kneeled in front of me. I could feel him watching me.

I sat with my hands in my lap, looking down at them as I held my right hand in my left.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Twelve thirty at night." he replied, going over to the drawers and pulling on the emerald pants that matched the top I was wearing.

"Why did you wake me up?!" I fumed.

"I had to get those idiotic thoughts out of your head." He summarised, walking back. My eyes were glued to his upper body though. I knew he exercised and sometimes he'd play quidditch with me when everyone was out at hogsmede and the teachers weren't looking but I never thought of what it would all eventually sum up to. He had the beginnings of a six pack on his abdomen and stomach, his uppers arms strong and slightly muscled. I hadn't realised I was staring until he spoke.

"Like what you see, pet?" he asked, teasingly.

I blushed a fiery red at the comment and immediately looked away. _You can wipe that drool off any minute now, Harry._

"Wait….what are you doing?" I panicked as he started to get under the covers.

"Getting into bed." He gave me a duh look.

"Why not your bed? Why this one!" I raved, edging away from him.

"This is my bed. I could make you take the couch." He smirked. I debated it but then I shook my head. The couch was comfy but the bed was heaven. Even if I had to share it with the devil himself reincarnated. Once he was in the bed he held his arms open slightly. I pretended not to know what he wanted.

"Harry. Come here."

I shook my head again.

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes in a very un-Tom way and grabbed me by the shirt I was wearing to pull me to him. A few of the buttons came undone, making his hand slide along my skin. I suppressed a shiver. My back met his chest as he put an arm around my waist.

"Why do I have to be little spoon?" I asked, curiously.

"Because I'm bigger." he laughed "And you Little one are delicate."

I huffed and put my hands on his arm, intending to pull away but he just held me tighter. I struggled and tried to get out of his hold but his sharp intake of breath made me freeze. Had I elbowed him somehow or something?

"Harry." he gritted out "Please keep still."

"Why?" I asked, beginning to struggle again.

"Just do as I say."

I pushed back against him hoping it'd make him let me go if I did elbow him again.

"Harry! Fine I'll show you why."

He was pressed firmer to me suddenly, arms around my waist his hips pressed against my lower back.

"Tom if you think it's funny to intimidate me by pushing your wand into my back then it's not working."

I felt him groan in annoyance.

"That's not my _magical_ wand, Harry." he sighed.

"Then….oh."

"Yes. Oh. Now do you see why I told you to keep still?" He muttered, grudgingly laying his forehead on my shoulder in exasperation. Abruptly he got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, sitting up.

"To get rid of this." he said, pointing to his pants.

My face went red at the slight bulge and I looked away. I was not gay and Tom was not attractive! Well he was but that was beside the point…. I heard his musical laugh as he walked away. I don't know what made me say it but I did.

"Wait."

He turned back in surprise.

"Yes?"

"I…erm…well…I think it….ummm." I stammered "I don't know if I could go to sleep knowing you're doing _that_ in the room next to me. It's just weird to think about."

"Well do you suggest I go to sleep like this?" he asked, slightly annoyed. I shook my head and motioned for him to sit back on the bed. He let out an annoyed huffing noise and sat back down.

"I suppose I can humor you for a moment." he said, rolling his eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed in the middle and I pulled on his shoulder so he sat in the middle of the bed. I was shaking as I slowly sat on his lap. He groaned lowly in his throat as I held my weight just above his 'problem'. Tom was watching me carefully. I took in a deep, calming breath and finally settled my full weight into his lap. I hooked my arms around his shoulders, burying my blushing face into his skin. Cold, smooth hands grasped at my hips. I slowly rocked myself back and forth, hesitantly

He bucked his hips up slightly against mine. I gained slight confidence with this. At least I was doing something right. I kept rotating my hips as I slowly pushed down. He made an appreciative noise as he roughly grabbed my hips, pushing me down. Shock coursed through me as he pushed me down onto him but I soon picked up the rhythm. I could feel myself reacting to this and wanted to scream. I was not gay….I did not like this…..it didn't make me feel good or amazing…..Tom didn't make me feel good or amazing. I bumped our hips together as slowly my muscles tightened, the only warning I got before I felt my release. I clung to him weakly as all my strength left me. He clung to me tighter, mouthing at my neck and teeth sinking into my skin as I felt him shudder against me before he came as well. I held in a moan at the contact. Sluggishly the other teen pulled us both back under the covers and laid me in the little spoon position against his chest. I was too weak and tired to fight about it.

Why had I done that though? And it felt so…good. His hand tightened on my waist comfortingly and I placed my hands on his bicep. They looked so small compared to him even if it was just his arm. Oh god…I was a whore! I'd just done that willingly. Small tears pooled in my eyes that I blinked away.  
"Harry sleep. Don't think about it, pet." Tom hummed. I sighed and turned over so I could bury my face in his chest. He was warm.  
"G'night, Tommy-boy." I smirked.  
"Night, Harry. Or should I say Harriet." Tom laughed into my hair.  
I elbowed him in the ribs for his comment but didn't do anything beyond that. My eyes slid shut and I slowly but surely fell into a deep sleep. Little did I know it would be the last time for an eternity or what felt like one.

.


	5. Trouble and final conditions

**A/N- I know Tom has been different in chapters but it's all part of the plot so just cope with his mood swings for now. Imagine how poor Harry feels. **

**Harry: ****-.- ****I hate you. **

**Me: ^.^ Love you too. **

**On with the story!**

**TIME SKIP BY TO TWO WEEKS LATER, THE DAY BEFORE HARRY'S BIRHDAY **

"THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE YOU BETTER STOP AND FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but the mentioned man didn't even give any indication he'd heard me.

"Can someone tell that little bastard to keep his voice down?" Ordered a random death eater who I gave an evil glare to. Normally I would have shrunk away but right now I was royally pissed.

"Fuck you kid. Or is that the Dark Lord's job?" The death eater jeered. I lunged for him, my fist colliding with his jaw. I dug my knees deep into his stomach to balance myself as I rained punches down on the man.

"I wouldn't let anyone fucking touch me! Let along that ignorant stupid son of a bastard! Do you fucking get that?"

Another Death eater crashed something off the back of my head and with a final punch to knock the one underneath me unconscious I turned and threw myself at the other, fists blindly punching and legs swinging in a brutal attack. To my right and left two others tried to ambush me but instinct kicked in. I slammed my hands down on the shoulders of the one in front which gave me enough leverage to kick out with both of my legs and send the other two off balance. Hands sealed around my slim throat with killer intent. I wasn't going to just roll over and let it happen though. I scratched long and deep into the man's face, definitely making scars.

"Harry stop it this instant!" Tom was all around me, his hands over my own, magic restraining mine from lashing out as he pulled me away. I struggled, kicked, bit and punched him but he didn't relent. I tried to throw my head back into his jaw but he just rested his chin on my head and held me there somehow.

"You fucking bastard! Put me down right now! I demand you put me the fuck down you manipulative, conniving son of a bitch!" I ranted.

"Calm down."

"That's rich coming from you!" I snarled.

He'd pulled us into his office and I barely had time to think before he was pinning me on the floor, my hands above my head and him straddling my thighs as he put another hand on my chest to hold me down.

"Just fuck off!"

"You assaulted four of my followers and expect me to do nothing?" He said, calmly.

"No, maybe you'll tell the death eaters to punish me without anything sex related and they'll beat me black and blue again!" I seethed.

He looked at me in shock. Oh I forgot he didn't know that.

"With a pipe, magic, their fists, bats and other objects." I sneered "Didn't know what did you, Tommy?"

"Why didn't you say after?"

"I was scared shitless that was why." I said, hollowly "And besides if they've done it since then what business of yours was it? After all you ignore me for two weeks, master. I suppose the day when I become your broken toy has finally come."

I sat there limply and looked at him. He flinched when I called him master. Regret and guilt were clear in his eyes. The question was: for what?

"So you can kill me now." I whispered. He looked at me in disbelief.

"How could I want to kill you?"

"You didn't speak to me since I …..did that thing, you look at me blankly, you don't fucking care. And I'm the boy who lived. What more reason do you need?" I deadpanned "I'm a pawn to both you and Dumbledore. You both just fucking use me when it suits your purpose and you lie! I'm not truly dark or light, I'm grey."

"You are a jewel to me that I will never smash or scratch. You are my own grey clouded jewel." He murmured. I never thought I'd miss physical contact, his hand resting on my thigh or hip as we just sat together, the way he'd look at me like I was the only thing that mattered. His lips found mine I realised how much I had actually missed his touch. Why? I turned my head to the side before he could deepen the kiss. He looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"I'm calling a friend of mine up here tomorrow. You'll get along with him anyway and I can figure out what's wrong with you." He decided. I shook my head and glared at him.

"Don't defy me." He warned.

I didn't look at him and he sighed, lifting me up. The idea of fighting again came to mind but I knew he would just pin me again and wait until I calmed down. So I let him carry me into the bedroom I'd slept in alone these past two weeks. He placed us both down on the bed with pressed firmly by his side. From this angle I could either get a pain in my neck or rest my head on his chest. Obviously I chose to be comfortable. I hesitantly laid my head on his chest, my arms around his torso at an odd angle. Eventually my breathing and heart slowed as I relaxed. I fell into a state of semi-consciousness before Tom started to shake me.

"Harry. Harry, wake up."

"What?" I slurred.

"It's ten minutes to your birthday." He said, amusedly.

"Then let me sleep for five more." I said. He laughed good naturedly and propped me up in his lap.

"I thought you wanted to know the final conditions on your birthday." he hummed into my ear. Instantly I was awake and alert.

"Tell me!" I demanded childishly. He smirked and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. The move made me gasp quietly. His mouth was right next to my ear, so close I could feel his lips against the sensitive shell.

"The first is that you decide whether or not you want your exact memories back of what happened in the chamber after we agreed on the deal. The second is that you give yourself to me completely; mind, body and soul. The third is for you to decide after the first and second is complete."

"What do you mean by the second one?" I whispered.

"I mean I want you, completely." His tone made me shiver.

"W-When?" I said, my voice tinged with fear.

"As soon as possible but you must be comfortable with the idea." He hummed.

"I-I'll do it. Tonight."

He smiled brightly at me.

"Of course."

((((((((( TIME SKIP TO THAT EVENING )))))))))))))))))))

_Tom POV _

"You're a fucking pervert, Riddle."

"I know, love. Now strip."

Harry's face was crimson as his hands clenched and unclenched in the hem of his shirt. His emerald eyes nervously flashed between me and the door.

"No time like the present, Hadrien." I smirked.

"N-no!" He fumed. I raised an eyebrow and stalked closer, raising my arms slightly.

"No." He pouted and crossed his arms childishly. Slowly I pulled his arms out of his sulking position and put them around my neck and pulled him towards me by his waist. The teen let out a yelp but didn't protest further than that and buried his blushing face into my chest. I laughed and stroked his hair soothingly and led us both to the bed. My Harry was trembling and shaking when I sat down and pulled him into my lap. I regarded him seriously.

"Are you ready for this?"

**A/N- I'm so sorry for the late-ish update but things have been crazy recently. Including finding out I have a medical condition I did not know about. O.o But expect the next chapter up soon and I mean it this time lol. So review! **


	6. 6-Angst and fluff with a side of lemon

**A/N- Here is the next chappie and I'm so sorry it's late. : / I have a valid excuse though! My computer decided to be evil and wouldn't come on properly. At first I thought it was normal because it always does that but then the screen completely blanked out except for the windows logo -.- after 10-15 minutes of threatening my computer whilst making pasta by the time I sat back down it decided to slowly work. I opened up this chapter only to find chunks of it had been deleted, just over half in fact…..soo I set to work and neglected revision for a close exam for this….but I'm predicted high score anyway so it doesn't matter! XD is it easy to tell I'm not fond of the exam? Anyways enjoy everyone! ;) This chapter is a lemoon! So avert ye young eyes or watch eagerly XD it's possibly not very good to be honest but I tried XD. I'm more suited to reading lemons rather than writing them but I don't think it was that bad. Also there is a poll up on my profile as to if anyone wants an Mpreg in any of my stories. So go vote!XD**

"Harry?"

I sighed and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at me.

"What?" He snapped, looking up. I rolled my eyes at him. He glared at me then huffed and folded his arms childishly.

"I thought you were ready…." I whispered to myself "No matter." I softly stroked his hair. Suddenly he jumped, looking hurt.

"Y-You're going to find someone else if I don't do it, aren't you?" He whimpered. I glared down at him and he shrunk away.

"What made you think that?" I hissed.

"Y-You said you thought I was ready…and no matter."

I sighed and thudded my head down against his shoulder.

"You stupid, stupid, hormonal, one mind track, stupid, cloth-eared , teenage boy." I laughed. He actually thought I'd do that? After all the hard work he thought I'd just up and leave when he refused?

"Why are you laughing?" He fumed.

"Because I forced you into this deal for a reason." I explained when I managed to stop laughing then my whole cheerful mood dropped. Forced. I'd forced him into this. I was no better than….well than other people… I slowly slid him off my lap, onto the bed and stood.

"Good night, Hadrien." I sighed, making for the door. Small arms around my waist stopped me before I could get away from the bed, the teenagers face nestled between my shoulder blades.

"Don't go. I thought you wanted me….like that. Don't you want me?"

I closed my hands over his and squeezed slightly.

"I don't just want you, I need you." I amended, turning around "But you were forced into this, Harry." I had to bend over slightly so we were face to face.

"Tomorrow I'll take you back to the Weasley and Granger children, to your friends and if you wish you can tell Dumble-fu-Dore everything. But just for tonight stay in here with me?" I sounded needy, pleading and I hated it. I thought I was strong but he crumbled my defences, made me weak, made me nicer, made my conscience speak louder than my rage….made me human. I was startled when I saw the tears running down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"Th-They're not my friends! And I d-don't want to talk to Dumblefuck! I know you were going to call him that, you don't not have to because you're walking on eggshells around me! And I don't want to leave you ever!" He suddenly yelled, tiny fists beating onto my chest as he did. I let him wear himself out before I grabbed both his wrists in my right hand and used my left to push him gently onto the bed. I tried to lie between his legs but he stubbornly kicked me away and shut them firmly. I raised an eyebrow and pressed a hand to his knee then slowly slid it up to his thigh where I stopped.

"Open…" I commanded, quietly. He looked at me in confusion then his eyes widened and he shook his head. I smirked and slid my hand closer and closer until my finger tips were hovering over his zip.

"Or I'll take your jeans off."

Almost immediately he shifted his legs so I could fit comfortably between them, still pinning his wrists above his head. I knew from the first few months of our deal he hated the feeling of nakedness and being exposed so he would give in almost immediately. I could feel him shaking as he squeezed my side ever so slightly with his thighs. I ran a soothing hand down over his side and eventually the shakes stopped.

"After this I'll let you decide what you want." I looked at him seriously as I spoke. He tilted his head at me ,cutely.

"What do you mean, 'after this.'?" he asked.

"I mean after I've fucked you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week then you can decide what you want to do. We agreed this would last until you were 16 or 17 and if I thought you could handle it then you would get the small gap in your memories filled."

"F-Fucked me?" He stammered, looking nervous.

I nodded.

"I said I wanted to own you completely. And you've already given me your first kiss , _twice. _So why not your virginity? And it's not like you were planning to give it to anyone special."

"Twice? When did I have two first kisses with you? That's why it's called a _first _kiss." he retorted. I simply smirked. He truly had no idea.

"A-And I was saving that for the person I fell in love with actually."

"So does that mean my little Harry has a crush on someone?"

His cheeks flushed a deep crimson and he looked away.

"Oh so you do. Who is it?"

I felt jealousy rise within my system. Whoever it was would be getting a 'mysterious' visit from me personally….

"I-It's none of your business."

"Is it Diggory?"

"No!"

"Draco?"

"What? No! He might be cute but no!"

"The Weasley boy?"

"Never ever mention that again!"

"So who is it?"

"….."

He looked away, a blush on his face. Unless it was….

"Harry, is it me?"

Immediately his face snapped to look at me.

"N-No! Where did you get a stupid idea like that from?" He stammered. I smirked and cooed teasingly

"Harry has a crush. Harry has a crush. It's sweet , really."

He looked down, a slight frown on his features. I softly kissed his pouting lips and when he opened his pale lips I sucked his bottom one into my mouth.

"I was teasing."

"Still mad…."

I raised an eyebrow. He was mad? Well I should probably change that…

"Harry, are you ready for this?"

"I'm n-not a child, Tom!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I know you're not a child. This situation would be very inappropriate if you were."

"Pinning me to a bed and threatening to …fuck me isn't inappropriate?" He smiled. I smiled too and laid my body completely over his like a blanket, looking into his eyes. They held a nervousness that a virgin always had, sadness, anger and yet hope. Hope for what?

"Harry this is the last thing I'll ask of you." I suddenly whispered. He stared at me in astonishment.

"Ever?"

I nodded. He looked at me suspiciously then sighed and looked away again.

"I don't want it to hurt….or to be something I'll regret in a few years…. I don't want to bleed or black out." He admitted, tapping his nails against the back of my hand. It occurred to me I should probably cut them for him. The thought made me want to laugh; I sounded like someone who owned a cat. In a way he was my pet. I fed him, looked after him….loved him. I kissed the corner of his mouth when he let out a whining sound.

"I'll make it as painless as possible, you won't bleed and I'll make sure you never regret this." As if to prove my point I lightly pressed my hips against his growing arousal. He bit his lip to muffle a pleasured moan and looked at me nervously.

"Harry don't you believe me?" I asked. It pained me slightly to think he didn't trust me.

"Of course I do but…."

"But what?"

"I-I don't know!"

"I'll be so gentle, ok? My hands will not make bruises except from on your soft hips and my lips will not say a word except to tell you how I love to see you scream in ecstasy. I'll be everything you need in this moment and in the future. Just let me show you this experience. Let me make you mine." I kissed the corner of his mouth, his closed eyes and his brow, smoothing out the wrinkled skin there. He blushed fiercely at my words but hummed thoughtfully. Fear and worry still clouded his features though. I sighed and slowly ground my hips into his. He arched into me, gasping.

"See? Doesn't that feel good, though?" I said, soothingly. He nodded grudgingly and looked back to me.

"Do you want more?"

Another hesitant nod and I slowly started to kiss down his neck. He tilted it back in an effort to get away from the sensation of my tongue, lips and teeth against his skin , unknowingly giving me more access which I gladly took advantage of. His own shaking hands started to undo my shirt as I undid his. When he pulled it off he gasped. Whether it was because I'd taken one of the pink nubs on his chest into my mouth and bit gently or because he'd seen my now bare skin I couldn't tell.

"W-What happened?" He panted. I swirled my tongue over the nub and he arched off the bed slightly. A bit of both then. I pulled away, smirking.

"The kids at the orphanage." I said, simply. It was memories in the past. Ones I'd pushed so far into the back of my mind I hope they'd never resurface again.

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't a favourite there."

He smiled hesitantly and tried to roll us over. Surprised, I let him and watch as he straddled my lower torso. He ran his pale, warm hands over the scars, his mouth making an 'o' shape.

"Don't look at me like that." I snapped.

"Like what?"

"With pity. It hurt but I dealt with it. It bruised and I almost died but they don't matter." I sighed, laying a hand on his thigh. He shivered at the touch and rolled his eyes.

"Ever the egoist." This time it was my Harry's turn to smirk as he kissed down my chest, gently trailing his tongue across every scar, mark and bruise. I gasped and flipped us. The teen looked at me with confusion. I ,however, was too busy rooting through one of the drawers of my nightstand. It had to be in here somewhere…found it! I sat back on the bed and held the bottle up. Harry squinted at me.

"What's that for?"

"To prep you."

He gave me an odd look then shrugged to himself and laid back on the covers. He looked to me with a blush on his face.

"T-Tom? I feel erm….weird."

"Weird like how?"

"…."

"Haarry." I crooned, stroking his hair. He looked away embarrassed then sighed and looked back to me and half growled.

"I've got a hard-on ,what do you think?"

I looked at him in surprise. Where had the uke-ish boy gone? Then I realised it was his first real sexual experience and all kinds of new emotions and feelings must be running through his body. He was writhing slightly against the sheets, pressing his bare skin against it feverishly.

"You're not the only one." I smirked, rolling my eyes. He whimpered, his pupils slightly blown.

"Just do something." He half pleaded.

"What do you want?" I cooed, wiping his hair from his sweat plastered forehead in an affectionate manner.

"I won't say it. Not what you said."

"Then it won't get done." I compromised, smiling wolfishly. He groaned and tried to pull me towards him then gave up and came towards me. He sat on my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck grinding down onto my cock, teasingly.

"Can't you just do it?" He breathed.

"Where's the fun in that? Just ask for it, Harry. You know you want it." I grinned, bucking my hips up so my erection was pressed firmly between his ass cheeks. He gasped slightly and blushed fiercely.

"F-Fine. Tom please please fuck me long and hard….I need you! I need you inside me right fucking now, ok? Do it, now or I swear to god I will use whatever strength I have to push you back and do it myself!"

"What do you mean by that?" I drawled as I mouthed at his neck lazily, sliding my tongue over his soft skin every now and then. He looked up at me and I could see as lust took over the innocence in his eyes.

"I will strip us both, whatever prep means I'll do that then I will literally fuck myself on your cock so hurry the fuck up!" He growled, nails digging into my skin slightly as he grabbed my shoulders. I moaned quietly and pushed him roughly onto his back, pulling off his shirt and throwing it across the room. He shivered, looking up at me.

"What happens now?" Harry asked, slight fear in his features. I felt concern bloom in my chest but pushed it away. Instead I smirked and undid the zip of his jeans, pulling them down his legs and purposefully making the denim press against his erection, torturously. He let out a chocked scream then sighed breathlessly when the fabric slid against his erection.

"S-Stop teasing me." He managed to order, bucking his hips and closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Almost there." I soothed, hooking my thumbs into his boxers and pulling them off, revealing his member. He hissed when the air hit it and then shivered again. I open-mouth kissed down his chest, stomach and when I got to his thigh he realised what I was doing. I sucked and nipped at the skin, making a mark only I would ever see. He writhed at the feeling, trying to pull away.

"D-Don't put it in your mouth!" He panted. I smirked up at him and flicked my tongue against the head of his cock, tasting the pre-cum there. It was surprisingly sweet….He moaned then cringed slightly.

"It's dirty!"

"You clean yourself don't you?" I grinned. He gave me an offended look then nodded.

"Then it's fine."

I lowered my head back down, taking the whole tip into my mouth, sucking as I got the lube and plastered it all over my right hand. Harry threw his head back and moaned loudly. I smirked and bobbed my head down his length, sucking and running my tongue up the underside. Fingers threaded into my hair and pushed me down further. I took him to the base without complaint, swallowing when the tip of his dick reached the back of my throat. He let out a strangled scream and bucked his hips up which almost made me gag.

"S-stop! I feel like…warm and…oh!" I almost understood him until he let out a groan of pleasure as I flicked my tongue against his slit. My free hand gently cupped his balls, fondling them. I felt his whole body tighten before he came, shooting it into my mouth. I pulled away and swallowed most of it. He looked at me half in awe and confusion as I came closer. I closed my mouth over his and pried his lips apart, forcing what was left of his cum between our lips. He licked mine tentatively then withdrew at the taste of the substance.

"W-What's that?"

"Your cum." His eyes widened.

"Y-You didn't spit it out?"

I shook my head, grinning.

"Usually no."

His breath was coming out in harsh pants, eyes wide with lust, his cock still half-hard despite the impromptu blowjob I'd just given him. He reached up and tried to force me onto my back again. I wasn't as shocked this time but I still let him push me onto my back, albeit reluctantly. Pale hands shook as he undid my belt. I looked at him curiously as he pulled them down to my ankles then off before tugging on my boxers.

"Harry, no..-" I started only for him to cut me off.

"Just let m-me do this , ok? I want to." He looked down, clearly embarrassed. I cupped his cheek then nodded slowly. He looked even more ashamed as he whispered

"What do I do?" His trembling hands had now started to pull on my boxers. I wanted to stop him but the thought of his pink, full lips around my cock, his tongue I'd seen dart out to lick at his lips nervously so many times, sucking and licking at my shaft was too irresistible.

"Just do what you think is best but watch your teeth." I advised, watching him curiously. He was staring at my cock, half nervous.

"That's going in me?" I nodded. He looked apprehensive then blinked and slowly tilted his head down. I felt his tongue slide against my length before it came to the tip and he swirled it over the slit, tasting the pre-cum there. I held back a moan at the feeling. He was inexperienced, certainly but his enthusiasm more than made up for it. He paused for a moment then nodded to himself and sucked on the head before slowly bobbing his head, pushing me further into his mouth. His mouth was so warm against my already heated flesh I had to buck my hips up so I was pressed further into his heat. I petted his hair apologetically when he gagged. He sucked timidly until I let out an over-exaggerated moan, making him suck faster. This time it was a real moan that escaped my lips. His eyes locked onto mine as he bobbed his head, dragging his teeth ever so slightly across my shaft. I threaded my fingers into his hair and tugged gently. He swirled his tongue around the shaft before sliding it down. I groaned, throwing my head back. He sucked faster and groaned. When I felt that familiar heat I pulled him away.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" He asked, looking hurt. I shook my head quickly. Wrong was very far from the word I'd use.

"That was actually very good… but I don't want this to end too soon."

He smiled shyly and I put my hands on his now bruised hips. Had I done that?

"Do you want to face me or not?"

"I w-want to face you." He admitted, looking away with cherry red cheeks. I smiled slightly at his now submissive attitude and lay him so we were facing. Foreplay was over now, I couldn't wait anymore. I was hard and aching for him. He looked at me curiously as I slid the first finger near his entrance before pushing it in. He looked slightly uncomfortable but settled fairly quickly. When he pushed back against my finger I added another and began to scissor them. The noirette hissed at the pain.

"Are you ok?"

" 'M fine."

I nodded slowly and carried on, scissoring my fingers before adding a third then a fourth. At the fourth he let out a pained whine and tried to struggle away from my fingers. Even though it pained me to do so I held him down with a hand on his chest, stroking soothing circles and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Eventually he was grinding down on my fingers, seeking more friction. I picked up the lube again and started to spread it over my erection but he stopped me. I froze instantly and looked up at him expectantly. Didn't he want to go through with this?

"I-I want to do it." He blurted out. I held back my sigh of relief and relaxed considerably. I handed him the lube then guided his trembling hand to my cock. The emerald eyed boy looked up at me then I nodded comfortingly. He slid careful fingers over the flesh, teasing light touches that spread the lube all over. His fingers felt so good on my dick and I bit my lip at the feeling. Once he'd done I paused and watched him. Was he ready for this? Obviously his threat from earlier was not an idle one as he had now straddled my lap and was guiding my cock to his hole, inexperiencedly. The sight before me was too entrancing and arousing for me to realise the damage it would cause if he carried on. Too late I raised my hands. He almost screamed when he forced the head in and I held him by his hips. A groan left my own lips at the beginning of entering him. I wasn't even fully in and already I felt like I would come. He bucked against me when the pain had obviously passed for him.

"Patience, Little one. Is a virtue. And after I'm done with you, you're going to need at least one virtue." I smirked at him and pushed him onto his back for the last time that night. I pushed further into him and he hissed at the foreign intrusion against his tight walls. I moaned at the clenching around my dick, the heat engulfing me. Before I'd realised it , I was all the way in. Harry had tears tracking down his cheeks that I kissed away, guilt clear in my movements. I didn't realise how much pain he was in until I moved my torso to pull him into a hug and he let out a keening sound, squirming. It was painful to restrain myself but as much as a sadist as I was I didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm sorry if it hurts, love." I murmured, soothing hands over his sides and hair just how he liked it. Eventually he stopped and locked his ankles around my waist and they met at the small of my back. He used the leverage to push me in even deeper and we both moaned in sync. He felt amazing! And the way he was so vocal seemed to tighten that coil within me even more. He was so submissive, lust filled thoughts began to swirl around my mind of making him beg for me…But no. Not on his first time.

"Harry….I'm going to move now." His emerald eyes snapped open and he shook his head. His fingers dug into my biceps as he protested. I nodded firmly, pulled out then pushed back in thrusting hard.

"Ughf! Ah!" He moaned and writhed, grinding his erection into my stomach. After two or three more hard thrusts he was pushing me in further each time.

"Aaah! Tom ,faster!"

I pulled all the way out then pushed back in all at once. When I thrust again, it was different this time. This time he arched off the bed as far as his body would allow, his dick leaked more pre-cum, his emerald eyes shining with small tears. I'd hit his prostate. I felt my chest tighten at the thought and groaned.

"A-again! Hit it again!" he begged. I did as he asked and hit that spot, repeatedly. I didn't stop the sweet torture until I felt his walls tighten around me at which point I grabbed the base of his cock, making him whimper. Oh god that sound!

"Please!" he whined, trying to pry my hand off. He writhed about in pleasurable torture, his bright ,full lips mouthing the words he wouldn't say.

"What do you want, _pet_?" I smirked. Ok, so maybe begging wasn't totally out of the question. He knew by now I was slightly sadistic. I couldn't wait to see what he'd make of that now and in this situation.

"Please _Master_ Let me come! I'll do anything just please please let me come! It hurts so good…." He breathed. I heard the slight sarcasm in his words when he said Master but I heard the sincerity in the rest of his words so decided to leave it. I started to pump him instead and groaned when he tightened all over, squeezing my dick, almost painfully. I slid my fingers up the length of his cock then back down and again then twirled my fingers on the third downwards movement. This carried on while I was still thrusting into his tight heat, hitting his prostate nearly every time. It was a miracle he'd lasted this long, I thought idly. I felt him shudder against me then he came all over my hand and both of our stomachs. His walls clamped around me, forcing me to come too, shooting it inside of his tight passage. He shivered when I came, filling him. I fell limply atop him, wrapping my arms around him solidly. My whole body ached now and I could only imagine how Harry felt. I lifted my cum covered hand and licked it off, swallowing whatever landed on my tongue. He was watching me with wide eyes, licking his own lips every so often. The look in his eyes was the embodiment of innocence slain. The way lust burned then dulled, only to be covered with embarrassment. When he groaned I slowly started to slide out. He stopped me with a bashful expression.

"C-Can you not?" He winced.

"Not pull out?" I asked, curiously. When Harry nodded I looked astonished then gave in and laid back on the sheets, pulling him onto my chest. He snuggled close to me and sighed contently. Some time passed before he stirred and mumbled sleepily.

"I'll decide in mornin'. What 'M doing..."

I grunted, tiredly and rolled us both onto our sides.

"Night Tom. Love you."

"Night, Harry. Love you too."

The next morning._ Harry POV._

I sat up and immediately regretted it. My lower back, ass and throat hurt like hell. I noticed the arms wrapped around me and whined when I felt something slide out of my abused hole. I looked and saw it was Tom's now limp cock. My face grew like a flame and I looked away. I managed to limp to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm water soothed my aching muscles. I jumped when I felt someone press their bare skin against mine but I relaxed when it turned out to be just Tom. I almost did jump again though when his fingers rubbed against my hole then over my ass.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Checking for tearing or bleeding, Little one." He hummed, resting his chin on my shoulder. I made an 'oh' sound and leaned back on his chest. I let out a pleased sound when he began to lather shampoo into my hair then rinsed it out. He washed myself then him then lifted me up and carried me into the bedroom. I wrapped my arms around his neck to avoid falling. I couldn't hold back my wince as he set me on the bed. He looked apologetic as he dug out some clothes for us both. As if my wincing and limp wasn't bad enough he had to help me get dressed then carry me down the grand staircase and into the kitchen for breakfast. I bit my lip from pain as he gently put me on the hard kitchen chair and I smiled, reassuring him I was fine. He scowled but didn't push the subject and instead made us both a quick breakfast of toast and spaghetti with coffee.

"I'll get you a pain reliever potion once you've eaten." He hummed when he noticed I was shoving my food around my plate, lazily. I eagerly twirled the spaghetti around my fork then shoved it into my mouth along with half a slice of toast. Tom watched me with an amused smirk.

"Now, Now." He leaned over the table "I know you can fit a lot in your mouth as proved by last night but there's no need to rush."

I blushed and almost choked. Seriously? He had to bring that up? Well I supposed it was less embarrassing and traumatising than that time around a month ago when Dumbledore decided students and staff needed to mingle. I shivered at the memory.

_Flashback_

"Professor Hughes shall be seated at the Gryffindor table, Professor Flitwick with the Slytherins, Professor McGonagall with the Hufflepuffs and Professor Snape with the Ravenclaws."

I tensed up, balling my fists under the table. Tom sat beside me, grinning like the Cheshire cat as he put a hand over my knee under the table. I tried to push him away but a swift slap to my knee cap made me stop. Luckily no-one had noticed anything odd but Luna was giving me a knowing look from the table across.

"Stop shovelling food in, Harry. We know you enjoy yourself but still. Just showing off because your crush is nearby…" George grinned, winking cheekily. I could clearly see his and Fred's hands under the table and I was sure form the blush on their faces they'd seen us too. The twins were obsessed that because Tom often called me back after class and during other classes we had a thing going on between us. Highly unlikely. Tom's hand traced over my knee and slowly thread into my pants. Or maybe not that unlikely. I stiffened and squirmed at the touch. He laughed into his wine and waved away Fred and George's eager questions. I had to hold my hand over his to stop him going further than my jeans. I whimpered quietly when he tried to shove my hand away to carry on what he was doing and I felt him cringe at the noise. He simply laid his hand there, running trails up to my stomach every now and then. I could feel the warmth of his hand there though and every time I shifted he tapped my stomach. Just ten minutes before Dinner ended he zipped my school pants back up, intertwined our hands then pretended to drop his fork and dropped down. He grabbed it then kissed my palm and whispered

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

And came back up. I looked at him in shock. He apologised? He gave me a small smile and held my hand for the rest of Dinner.

_End of flashback_

Memories aside….I blushed and ate slower, trying not to look him in the eyes. When I was done he passed me a small vial that I drank down greedily. He looked at me slightly shocked then rolled his eyes.

"We have all day to do whatever you want. But first you have to do something."

"What do I have to do?" I looked up at him, boredly.

"You have to decide if you're staying with me and the terms of it or if you want to go back to Hogwarts and re-live your life."

I froze. Did I really want to leave Tom? _Could_ I? I trembled at the thought of leaving his side. By this time he'd come to kneel in front of me. I couldn't choose now. Last night I'd given him my virginity after two weeks of him ignoring me. Last night and this morning he'd shown so much more care and affection than he'd ever shown. Last night…he told me he loved me. And I said it too. I stood on shaking knees. I had to get away. I heard a choked sound as I ran from the kitchen as fast as my still healing body would let me. I made for the library and sat in a corner chair. I curled up as small as possible and closed my eyes. Soon enough I fell asleep.

"Young master! You has to wake ups Sir!"

I opened my eyes lazily. A house elf was stood in front of me. He looked exactly like Dobby or Winky except his eyes were golden, like sunlight. He shook me frantically.

"Master is hurting himself! Yous must stop him, the evils of drink is getting to him."

I shot up. Tom was drinking? This couldn't be good…I followed the house elf into 'our' room. Mine and Tom's. when I walked in, chaos greeted me. Papers, furniture and just about everything in between had been thrown around the room, smashed, destroyed or in pieces somehow. There in the middle of it all was Tom with three hastily packed suitcases. He smirked when he saw me and got up.

"Hadrien! So nice of you to joo-in me." he bellowed, walking up to me. I could smell the mixed alcohols on his breath and sighed, putting a hand on his cheek. He leaned into the touch and I sighed.

"Poor baby."

I stroked his cheek as I muttered the words. He half growled/half purred in response and pulled me closer. I only noticed the house elf was gone when I heard the click of the door.

"Harry! I packed your bags!" Tom suddenly grinned. I looked at him, hurt. Did he want me to leave that badly?

"N-Now you don't have to deal with pervy me." Tom continued "Because I know you don't like it. Or when I touch you….When you leave I'm putting myself back in de diary." He grinned at me as if that was the best idea in the world. I walked up to him and didn't know whether to slap or kiss him. I settled for slapping him harshly across the face then shyly kissing the red mark.

"If you put yourself back in that god damned diary then I'm coming with you." I spat. He looked at me confused.

"You hate me…but you want to be trapped with me for eternity?" He said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

I scowled.

"I don't hate you. And I'm staying with you. I lo-love you, maybe." I mumbled the last part.

He looked at me oddly then suddenly giggled. Yes, _giggled._

"Tom what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"There's a cobra in your face, Harry." He said, darkly with a hint of childishness and grinned. I shrieked and flung around, in all of my panic forgetting I spoke parseltongue and could've just as easily asked the snake to get off me. I eventually ended up with my arms and legs locked around Tom. He could barely hold me up and we fell back into the chair, me in his lap. The cobra slid over to use and looked confused.

:Why are masters so scared?:

:Because you scared the shit out of us!: I shot back. The snake chuckled.

:Just because I cut short the time between you and your mate doesn't mean you need to snap:

:Shut up: I growled back. The snake had now slithered over to me and was looking at me.

:May I stay if I agree to be your familiar?: I could almost see the reptilian puppy dog eyes the cobra was giving me. I reluctantly nodded.

:Thank you..:

:Harry keep talking.:

I looked towards Tom curiously.

:What do you mean?:

:You speak parseltongue!:

:No shit.: I rolled my eyes. He smacked me lightly across the cheek but left it at that.

:How long have you been able to do this?: He asked eventually. I shrugged and laid my head on his shoulder.

:Ever since I can remember.:

:Truly remarkable you are, love.: He hissed and cupped my cheek. He seemed to have regained some sense of his mind and I looked into his eyes, seeing only now how bloodshot they were. As if he'd been drinking for a while.

"You stupid, stupid man…." I huffed. He looked at me dizzily then blinked and leaned back in the chair.

"Tom you need to get a shower. You reek of alcohol."

He sighed and nuzzled into my shoulder, shaking his head.

:No!:

I sighed then got off his lap and tugged on his arm.

:Yes!:

"Why?"

"You smell like Vodka and lager. It's disgusting, ok?"

He grumbled but let me lead him to the bathroom where I managed to pull off his shirt and start the shower running. He smiled at me slightly and hugged me tightly to his chest. I felt my cheeks flame as my cheek met the bare skin of his chest. No! I may have said I love you to him and we'd slept together last night but it felt weird for him to touch me still! I pulled away as gently as possible and reached for his belt. I had to lean him against the wall like an oversized doll so I could slip his pants down to his knees. Then the boxers. I looked away and stood back up.

"Y-You can do it from here." I blurted and made for the door. I heard him chuckle, felt the arms constrict around my waist and felt the chest at my back.

"Stay. You need a shower too after last night."

"I had one this morning already!" I protested, shrugging him off. He re-attached himself and pulled me towards the shower, stripping me of my clothes as we went. The thought that he was still ever so slightly drunk made it into my mind and I had to agree.

"Tom just let go, ok? I can get a shower without you and vice versa." I sulked. Tom just smirked lazily and started to wash my hair, running his fingers through the unruly strands. I let out a content sigh and leaned into the touch of his fingers on my scalp. It felt so…nice? I closed my eyes and would have fallen if Tom hadn't been stood in front of me. I laid my cheek against his chest and let him rinse the soap off me then do it again with conditioner. I felt so relaxed and calm I even let him get the shower jel and start to wash my body….until he reached my waist and I panicked. He arched an eyebrow, rolled crimson eyes then just washed me anyway. I squirmed slightly and he laughed at my discomfort.

"You're a sadist." I informed him coolly.

"And you're a masochist. Why hide your body when I've seen. Every. Inch?"

As he said the last few words his hand slithered up my body to cup my shoulders. I jerked back instinctively but the soothing touch of his thumbs across my shoulder blades stopped me. I found myself once again leaning into him, savouring his warmth. He made a content noise and finished washing me then washed himself. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as he turned.

"I-I'm gonna get out now." I rushed, going for the glass shower cubicle door. He didn't object and shot me a cocky grin instead. that's when I felt it. A hand cupped my ass and slid across the flesh slightly just as I left the shower. I turned back to him, ready to yell and scream but he was stood there washing his hair as though nothing had happened. I narrowed my eyes and walked out of the bathroom to go get dressed. Once I was wearing a pair of summer shorts and a t-shirt I walked back into the bathroom. Tom was halfway dressed and I averted my eyes. He walked past me and did the exact same thing he'd done as I left the shower.

"Stop it!" I fumed, clenching my fists "Or I'll hex you so bad you won't even remember your own name!"

He turned his head back, smirked and walked straight out of the door.

"I'd like to see you try, Harry. You don't know any unforgivable and you don't have the guts." I heard him laugh to himself as he walked down the hall. I howled in rage. He thought I couldn't do anything? Fine. Well if that's how he wanted to play? Then this _was war._

**A/N-And that's a wrap people! My dead, dead fingers! -.- anyway I know this chappie is kinda long but mehh. It was fun to write. So please please review? Because I need to know whether anyone actually reading this or I'm rambling to myself…. Anyways hmm,…..I was gonna say something….oh yeah! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far here is a cookie! *hands everyone a cookie through the power of fan fiction* Cookies are awesome, 'nuff said. So yeah….Ooh and whatdya think of the semi-cliff hanger? Hehe Tom should know by now, not to tease Harry….xD**


End file.
